


Meeting you...

by PeanuutFlower



Series: MegaPit [6]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic, Super Smash Brothers, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, I can't write Ness without him teasing at least one person it seems, M/M, Megapit - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Pit is a fanboy, Probably inaccurate depictions of conventions, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower
Summary: Smashcon is coming up, and Pit is feeling ecstatic at the prospect of finally getting to meet one his idols, fellow youtuber, and long-time crush, MegaMan.





	Meeting you...

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a silly and simple Youtuber!AU.  
All the video game characters have channels of their own.  
Anyway, I'll leave you to your reading! ^^

“... and I'll see you guys next time!”

Pit hit pause on the recording and let himself fall back into his chair with a long sigh. He had had a hard time acting up his script today, and he was already crying inside from the amount on editing he'd have to do.

From a nearby room he could hear the faint voice of Palutena, who was recording a video of her own. So with that in mind, he made his way to the kitchen as silently as possible, dying for a snack and something to drink.

When he stepped inside he met with his brother, Pittoo, who greeted him with a nod, before turning his attention back to his phone.

Pit grabbed himself a bunch of food and a hefty amount of things to drink. Pittoo raised an eyebrow at that, and took out one of his earbuds. “Are you starving or something?”

Pit stuck his tongue out at him and started to eat, ignoring his brother's comment on how childish and idiotic he acted, and how he couldn't believe they were related, let alone twins.

He was already finshing his second bowl of cereal when he heard his brother gasp. Then, once he noticed his brother's look of surprise, he hastily tried to watch over his shoulder, an action to which Pittoo hissed at as he shooed his nosy twin away.

“What is it? What is it?!”

“You have twitter! Just go look it up!” His twin hissed.

“Go look what up?”

“MegaMan's latest tweet.”

Pit didn't need any more prompting. His heart started racing and the adrenaline made him reach for his phone in record time, his fingers hastily moving onto the screen to check the profile.

Pittoo snorted. It was no secret to the household that Pit's feelings for the other Youtuber went a bit over the fan line.

Pit paid no mind, too busy clicking the play button on the video the tweet consisted of.

He smiled as he heard the young man's voice coming off his phone's speakers.

“So I know you guys have asked me for a face reveal for years now...”

Pit practically heaved. He took his phone in both hands, his expectations being through the roof at the moment.

“... and while it may not be in the way you expected, I will reveal my identity this week. How, you may ask?”

“Yes, how? How?!” He shouted, ignoring his brother's snort and comment that the guy couldn't hear him.

“Well as many of you may know, there's a gaming convention called "Smashcon" coming up...”

Pit gasped. He crossed his fingers for it to be what he was hoping it was.

“... and I will attend this year. Physically.”

He squealed, frightening his brother. “Dude, chill.”

“But he- we- I'll-” He forced himself to shut up and focus back on the video.

“I'm really looking forward to meeting you in person. Wether you're fans, mutuals, or even just gaming enthusiasts. I wont hide that I'm nervous about the reveal, and your reactions, but I think you'd agree that this was a long time coming, and I'm confident in the fact that most of you will stick by me no matter what. And with that in mind, I'll see you there!”

The video ended with the same familiar jingle, almost like a victory theme, and Pit let out yet another squeal, skipping on the kitchen floor, much to his brother's amusement.

“Oh, kill me. You're way too deep into this crush. You know he could be the ugliest guy you've ever met, right? Maybe that's why he kept his identity hidden for so long.”

“He's not and you know it! And even if he was I wouldn't care! I love who he is!”

“And you also know that this could be a completely made-up persona?” Pittoo was having way too much fun teasing his ever-optimistic brother.

“Stop raining on my parade! I'm going to meet my crush, and everything's going to be perfect!”

* * *

Two weeks later, Pit, Pittoo and Palutena stood before the convention building. The latters were waiting for their badges to be handed in, while the former was pacing around.

“I'm going to meet him. Oh my gosh. Oh no. I'm really going to meet him. What if he doesn't like me?”

“What happened to “everything's going to be perfect”?” His twin smirked.

“Pittoo. Stop teasing him. You know how he gets sometimes.” She gave him a pointed look, before turning to Pit. “And Pit, please, would you stop moving around? I feel like a migraine is coming up!”

“Sorry! Sorry!”

Once they got their badges, Palutena sighed in relief.

“Great. That's one thing done. Let's go to the panel. I can't wait to meet with Samus and Bayonetta.”

“Ugh.”

“Pittoo...”

The frowny young man huffed. “What? I don't have to like them just because you do! In fact, I don't.”

“Alright then. Have fun on your own. Pit?” She turned to the other twin.

“I, uh, I kinda have to pee...?”

Palutena looked at them both, and pinched her nose, before smiling. “'Know what? That's actually perfect! I'll go meet up with my girls alone. See you at the panel!”

And with that, she was gone.

Pit turned to Pittoo, about to ask something, and almost immediately, his twin cut him off.

“No. I wont accompany you.”

“But what if-”

“No.”

“Pittoo!”

“Nope. You're on your own. And try not to drop dead from a heart attack if you meet your 'prince charming', kay? I don't want to carry your body around. Too much work.”

“... Wow, you're sooo considerate.” Pit said, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

“Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Pitstain.” He gave his brother a half-hearted wave and a moment later, disappeared into the crowd, leaving Pit on his own.

* * *

Pit exited the stall and grumbled comebacks at his twin as he washed his hands. Then he looked himself in the mirror and tried to rearrange a few of his bangs, that fell back into place anyway. He kept running different scenarios in his mind of how his meeting with <strike>the love of his life</strike> one of his favorite youtubers could go, and hadn't slept well the night before, plagued by nightmares where he ended up looking like an idiot or worse.

The scariest thing was that those nightmares were, in his opinion and from experience, likely to be exactly what could happen.

Once out of the bathrooms, he was still distracted and didn't look to where he was going and bumped into a person.

“I'm sorry! I'm just feeling kinda nervous, so I don't really -I can't really pay attention and I- okay I'll stop talking. Have a nice day!” He was about to make it a quick exit, silently cursing himself for yet another embrassement, but the stranger grabbed his arm-and oh boy that was a strong grip.

“Hey, wait! Could you help me find my way to the youtuber panel?”

Accpeting his fate, though happy to be of help, Pit tried his best to smile. “Oh, sure. I was on my way there anyway.”

The stranger in question was a young man looking to be about his age, although smaller in height, as Pit found he had to look down slightly to properly talk to him. He also had really pretty blue eyes. And a rather messy-looking hair-style. But it looked good on him.

“Great. So, uh, you're Pit right? From Kid Icarus?” The guy said, snapping Pit out of his focused observation.

Learning that the stranger knew about him helped him smile more naturally. “Yep. That's me! What about you?”

“Oh, my name's Rock. Big fan of yours, by the way. You and your brother's antics are always entertaining to watch.”

“Gee, thanks Rock.” To Pit's surprise, he felt flustered. He was used to be complimented by fans, but something about this man made it feel more genuine.

“So, um, I know it's a bit bold, but, could I have your autograph?”

“Sure!” He hastily took the piece of paper he had been handed and signed as best as he could, and once he did he gave it back to the fan, who smiled at it.

“You know I always wondered what it felt like, giving out autographs. I have a fanbase thanks to my channel, but I never gave one. At least not in person.” Rock pondered.

“Really? I don't think I've ever heard of you... are you a small channel?”

The young man smirked. “No. Not really.”

Pit was confused, and was about to ask for him to clarify, but was interrupted by a voice on the speakers saying the panels would start in 15 minutes.

“Shoot! We'll talk details later, let's get to the stage first! Follow me!”

He took the guy's hand, facing forward to get them both trough the crowd, but in doing so, he missed the blush steadily growing on his fan's face.

Meanwhile, Pit's heart and mind were racing. The guy he just met was handsome. Really handsome. But the thing that struck him most was his voice. It felt so familiar, yet he couldn't put a finger on why. He brushed these thoughts away. After all, he had to try and not be distracted should he finally meet MegaMan. He wondered what he could say to him. He had practiced some lines in the hotel room, after he had made sure he was alone, but none of them had stuck. He guessed he'd have to do it as he went.

* * *

Once they reached the panel, Pit excused himself and left Rock alone, before running to the backstage, where he quickly showed his badge to security before greeting a bunch of his friends and acquaintances, as they would all soon going to be told to go take their respective seats on the main stage.

It took all his willpower for him not to scream right then, as he had just been informed the panel had him seated next to MegaMan. Although said youtuber was apparently not here yet.

At this point he was sure the anticipation would kill him before he even got the chance to catch a glimpse of the guy.

He decided to focus on the crowd gathering inside the room, and chatted it up with a bunch of other attendees he was familiar with.

“What's great is that they will ask him all the questions, so we'll be able to sit back and relax for once.” Said Ness, a popular gaming and theories enthusiast who had rose to fame a few years back thanks to his unique horror game let's plays.

“Psh, please, as if you ever have more than four questions at each panels.” Popo huffed. He and his sister ran the “Ice Climbers” channel. They mostly took up challenges, wether in games or in real life.

“At least I get asked questions.” Ness grinned, leaving Popo short of a retort as he looked over to Pit, and the seat in which the mystery youtube guy would soon be sitting in. “So, Pit. Are we going to have to prepare ourselves to call an ambulance today?”

Pit mumbled a half-hearted “Shut up.” He then felt someone ruffling his hair. “Aw come on, let-a the boy be, Ness.”

Pit smiled at the man. Mario had been the one to invite him to his very first convention, and he had been a huge inspiration to Pit. Nowadays he and Luigi mostly talked about retro gaming and media on their channel, Super Mario Bros, and had taken up to reacting to memes on busy days, but their content was still as top tier as ever. At first, before they had even started their own channel, Pit and Pittoo had tried to copy his and his twin brother's style, but that thought had been shut down by Palutena, and thankfully so.

“Thanks Mario.”

“But, just in-a case, we have-a the security close by!” He chuckled, and the others laughed as well. Pit grumbled and looked away, smiling.

* * *

They were finally told to take their respective seats, and Pit anxiously waited for his seatmate to finally reveal himself. Unfortunately, it seemed as if the organizers wanted to keep the suspense until the very end, and Pit had to bite the inside of his cheeks to stop a frustrated grunt.

In a desperate attempt to distract himself and dim down his heartbeat that was so strong he could feel it in his ears, he scanned over the crowd, more specifically the part at the front where some of the small youtubers would sit, to see if Rock had made it. He felt confused when he didn't see him for the third time he looked them over.

However he soon had to put an end to his search as the lights had dimmed down upon the crowd to leave only the guests in the spotlight.

The announcer started to introduce everyone, the crowd cheering each time, sometimes shouting out memes or catchphrases from the respective channels.

And then it was his and his family's own turn, which meant _he_ would appear next.

Once Palutena and Pittoo had given the crowd what they wanted, Pit tried his best to smile, and gave his usual V-sign to the fans who excitedly shouted his name and mimicked the gesture.

Then, all went silent. So much so that for a moment Pit thought he had finally passed out.

“And now, for a very special guest that I'm sure you're all very excited to see!”

The crowd shouted, and Pit could hear some 'come on's and 'get him on stage already's, to which he couldn't have agreed more. Up on the stage, some of the other youtubers were animatedly whispering amongst themselves, some even making last-minute bets over the mystery man's appearance.

The announcer went on to introduce the channel as he had done for everyone else, until finally:

“And with that out of the way, here's the man himself!”

The spotlight focused on the back of the stage, where a rather short and handsome looking young-man with blue eyes and dark hair was standing, and waved rather shyly at the crowd, who went quite literally bonkers.

Thousands of flashes erupted from various phones, despite the rules forbidding pictures. But for once, it seemed that no one cared. Except for Pit, who had a hard time making out how the guy looked with the lights constantly attacking his eyes.

After a while, the crowd calmed down a little, and MegaMan went to take his seat, and that's when Pit realized who he was.

“...Rock?!...”

The other smiled at him. And winked. He winked at him. Pit felt like he'd faint right then.

“I told you I wasn't a small channel.”

At that moment, Pit felt like his last few brain cells had died out, fried on the spot. He couldn't do anything else but gape at the guy, who smiled his way again, before turning to the crowd.

He only heard bits and snippets of the other's speech to the fans, but was regularly snapped out of his trance by some high-pitched squeals coming out of the crowd.

MegaMan was Rock. The guy he had bumped into earlier. If he had thought he was handsome then, then boy was he finding him attractive now.

But another thing that struck him was the fact that Rock, The MegaMan, described himself as a fan of his. A fan. MegaMan was a fan. MegaMan knew about him. He watched his videos.

The videos he made that got him where he was. At a panel, where he was supposed to pay attention.

He forced himself to focus back on the world around him, and thanks to that he managed to hear the end of Rock's speech.

“...And I'd like to thank Pit, for showing me the way to this panel, or else I'd still be roaming the convention halls.”

The crowd cheered and Rock turned to him, with the softest of smiles on his face, and at that moment Pit was absolutely sure he had lost the ability to think.

“Oh, uh, I- No problemo?” He winced internally. Way to go. Real smooth.

“Local dork strikes again!” He heard someone say from his right, and the crowd and most of the other youtubers laughed.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Pit saw Rock, who looked as if he was trying to stiffle a laugh.

His eyes, sparkling ever-so-slightly, were locked onto Pit.

Said young man felt like his heart had just stopped.

Maybe Ness's earlier comment about the ambulance hadn't been so far-fetched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Pit fricking dies.  
The end.
> 
> jk, there's more of course, but I just felt like I'd at least post what I had written so far instead of waiting a whole year and a half before posting it.  
And maybe this will motivate me to finish it, somehow.  
As always, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
